my heart return
by leeleelayla5
Summary: AH Jason left town 5 years ago and will be returning Liz is unhappily marry to Lucky and get find away out. Liz is still in love with Jason the rest will be explain in time. no jake or cam right now i might change my mind later


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

If i did own any of the characters Liz and Jason would be marry and liz 3rd child would have been a girl name emily lila morgan and sam and lucky and nik would be nowhere near them.

" _My beautiful bella you are so lovely I must have you tonight"_

"_I am all your" she said while he stand behind her and kiss neck and he move his hand under her dress. "But what if my husband find use he will have you arrested and then try to have you killed. Please we must stop."_

"_Do you trust me " she nodded yes."Do this feel good to you" he said while his hand goes inside her panties and feel how wet she was for him and he rubs her clit with his fingers._

"_Yes oh fuck yes" she let out with a low scream _

_He start to untie her dress until it fell off her body and she was completely naked. He lay her on the bed and said" Beautiful so beautiful like a work of art and tonight this masterpiece is only mine to marvels at" He took off his shirt and laid on top of her while he kiss her. He kiss her lips, her jaw, her neck, down to the slop of her breast. He stopped at her nipples and took each on one in his mouth. When both couldn't get any harder he continue to kiss his way down. When he got to her belly button he lick her like as if she had chocolate syrups on her and the only way to get it off was with his tongue. He kept kissing lower until he was right above her pelvic muscle. With every spot he kiss she let out a soft moan form the pleasure." I love it when you like that now I am going to make you scream" He spread open her legs and kiss her inner thighs all the way to where pussy was just waiting for him to feast off of."Oh I see you are nice and ready for me to feed" He gave a soft kiss on pussy then he moved his tongue in it and suck to make her scream_

"_Yes oh Yes oh fuck Yes oh fucking Yes. I am coming yes" she scream _

"_Yes baby come for me" To make her go over the edge of her orgasm he put his 3 middle fingers in her to get her to let go. When she was sent over he took out his fingers and like 2 of them. "Wow you taste so good." He gave her his other finger and told her she must taste it. She lick his finger and smile_

" _I do taste good" she said_

_Now he was climbing up her body he kissed her with such a passion that she almost couldn't breathe anymore. He look in to her dark blue eyes and moved a piece of her dark brown hair behind her ear and said "I love you my Bella" Then he kiss her again._

_She open her eyes after the kiss and look it to his clear blue eyes and ran her fingers in his dark blond hair and said "I love you too and always has and I always will" they kiss and then he thrust all the way and she gasp._

Beep Beep the sound of her alarm clock went off and Elizabeth opened up her eye. She looks at the time and it was 8'oclok and it was time to get up she. She looks over on her husband side of the bed and see he didn't come home last night.

Well he must had stayed at his mistress house last night well at least that mean I didn't have to touch him last night or this morning she thought to herself or hell maybe he wasn't at one of the skank houses maybe he is at work or was on a stakeout. Yah and I am I princess of a small country.

She got up out of bed and got in the shower when another memory flash in her mind

_The water was fall on their naked bodies in his very big shower. He took a cloth and wash her back and every spot he washes on her he mark with a kiss. Then she did the same to him._

"_You are so beautiful I wish you could only be mine. " he said kissing her lips_

"_I wish we could be together too but you know why we can't and you know why I can't leave him."_

"_You know I can get take him out." _

"_I know that and so do he you know what will happen if he dies. I can't take that risk."_

"_Elizabeth my love he don't treat you right he verbally and emotionally hurts you. It just a matter of time before he do it physically. When that happens I will kill him because no one harms my girl my beautiful Bella like that and live to tell about it."_

"_Please can we just stop talking about him and enjoy the moments that we can have with each others. I love you so can you just make love to me and tell me you love me."_

"_Yes anything for you only you. I love you. You are my heart and my soul._

" _First. Last and Always" he said kiss apart of her body after each word. He pick her up and with her legs wrapped around him. He had her up against the shower wall while he pound into her._

"_My god you so big it like you get bigger every time we are together. Fuck me. Harder. Faster. Oh shit." She close her eye but he wasn't having it_

"_Elizabeth sweat heart open your eyes I want to see your eyes when you come." She open up her eyes and it was more darken then normal when he sent her over the edge. He felt her orgasm milk his harden dick causing him to follow not long after."I am coming Elizabeth" with a few more thrusts they was both over the edge calling each other name."I love you Elizabeth "_

"_I love you too.."_

With a tear coming down her face "and I always will" She was brought out of the memory when the shower temperature changeto ice cold. She got out and got dress and went to call the PCPD and see if her husband was at work trying to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Hello this is Elizabeth Spencer is officer Lucky Spencer available "

"Sorry he not here right now" said the PCPD office worker

"Is he on the street right now or on a stakeout he didn't come home last night?"

"Sorry he not he had got off work early yesterday evening and he had today off."

"Oh he did. Did he" she said trying to hide the slight anger in her voice

"Is officer Spencer missing should I get one of the officers to look for him?"

"No don't do that I just remember that he did tell me he had to go out of town to take care of some things. My mine has been space out I just forgot until now. But thank you for your help."

"No problem anytime"

"well thank you again bye"

"bye" the phone hanged up

"THAT SON OF A BITCH UGHH" She yell while picking up their wedding photo and tossing it across the room. She walk over to another picture it was one of just Lucky and she started talking to it.

"So who are you with tonight that bitch slut Maxie Jone or that whore bitch Sam McCall. Well but then again they're best friends slut bisexual who do anything together so you might be with both of them right now. I hope you use a condom because those two slut have all kind STD." She continue to yell and stomp around the house until her anger came down. She then went to turn on the radio and started to laugh when she recognize the song that was just coming on.

"Wow the Lucky sluts theme song" she started dancing

**Do I look like a slut?****  
****Uh-huh.****  
****Shut up.**

**You know, I don't understand why everyone keeps calling us sluts.****  
****Me neither, I'm a good girl.****  
****Yeah, me too.****  
****Hell, I just went to church the other day.**

**Here's a story about the boys of the alter.****  
****Some of them got between me and my halter.****  
****But I don't think the Good Lord would mind,****  
****I was calling his name the whole time.**

**Sometimes I get a little drunk,****  
****and I go home with some crazy punks.****  
****But don't judge me by what I do,****  
****'cause baby you know you want to hit it too.****  
****Shit, you know they all want to hit it.****  
****Yeah, they're just talkin' shit 'cause they want it.**

**You know, maybe it's these outfits we wear, I mean, I can see your boobies.****  
****Shit my stylist is on a budget, he's just trying to save some fabric.****  
****It really doesn't matter, I'm just gonna end up taking it off anyway.****  
****So what if I'm a little nudie?****  
****It don't mean you're gonna get some booty,****  
****Baby I just want to shake it,****  
****it took mama nine months to make it.****  
****My daisy dukes they fit just right,****  
****they squeeze my coochie really tight.****  
****So that when I shake and dance,****  
****there's a party in my pants.****  
****Shit, I like your daisy dukes, I think they're real classy.**

**Do I look like a slut?****  
****Is it the way I move my butt?****  
****Is it the way my clothes are cut?****  
****I like to do it, and what?**

**Do I look like a slut?****  
****Is it the way I move my butt?****  
****Is it how my clothes are cut?****  
****I don't give a fuck.**

**I saw Mikey on the street yesterday, and do you know what he called me?****  
****What?****  
****He called me a slut.****  
****No.****  
****Yeah.****  
****Honey, don't worry, he's just a fag anyway.****  
****I'm not a fuckin' slut you fucking cock sucker,****  
****your mom's the one letting everyone fuck her.****  
****Everyone knows she's a fuckin' ho,****  
****sucks dick on the corner for a little blow.****  
****Just because I like to freak each and every night of the week,****  
****don't mean I can't resist temptation,****  
****hell I don't give a damn about my reputation.****  
****Shit, you know I'm grade A, top joint, speed baby.****  
****This is one classy ass.**

**I can't believe she'd get off talkin' shit like that.**_**  
**_**I mean she's one to talk.****  
****At least we don't let just anyone stick it in.****  
****what a fucking slut.****  
****Slut!**

When the song was over she felt in a better then left to the hospital to go to work. The rest of the day was going good then she saw her best friend Emily Qaurtmaine heading out for lunch looking like she didn't want to.

"Em what wrong?"

" nothing I am just about to have lunch with Carly"

"What did you do to get that punishment?"

"Ha ha very funny but she ask me to lunch to set up a homecoming party"

"Well who the unlucky sole Carly giving a party to?"

"Jason" When Emily said that the memories' of them 2 being together flash in her head

"_Jason I love you oh god yes" she said while riding him and straddling him at his old penthouse. _

_And" Elizabeth please let me love you like you never been love before" when he was kissing he body at their safe house_

_Or "He will never love you the way that I love you" on top of the hospital roof top kissing her lips taking her breath away_

She was brought back when Emily keep talking "This will be the first time he been home in five years. Maybe now he can tell me why he left without telling anyone goodbye."

_The last thing that pop in her head was Jason saying goodbye to her at the over look._

"_I love you Elizabeth with everything in me you are my soul mate I have been in love with you for six years. You have my heart but I can't sit around and watch you Lucky anymore. I am leaving and I don't know if I will ever come."_

"_So you just leaving me then. You are the best thing that in my life I will hurt without you."_

"_Then come with me we can be together"_

"_You know I can't."_

"_Well I can't stay. Because if I stay my heart will break to the point I will die."_

"_I don't want you to die." With tears running down her face she said "I guess this is goodbye"_

"_I love you"_

"_I love you too and I always has and I always will" He kiss her goodbye and walk always to his bike and drove always"_

Emily notice Elizabeth shock and pale face and got worried "Liz what wrong?"

In a low whisper she said "Jason Morgan coming back to Port Charles"

Tbc

The song Avenue D - Do I Look Like A Slut?

If you think i should keep going please let me know this is my 1st story every so i would really love your feed back and please be honest thank you very much for even reading it in the 1st place


End file.
